The Drawer of Ideas and Impossible Things
by Alatar Maia
Summary: Where I put all the little ideas I get but don't want to fully write out. Some are inspired by other stories on here. More than just Supernatural and the Avengers, I promise. If you see something you'd like me to make a full story, review!
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by inukagome15's The Last Archangel. Enjoy! I do not own Supernatural or the Avengers

I dunno, I just think Gabriel and Tony are a really good fit.

* * *

It was really supposed to be a normal day. As normal as it got for the Avengers, at least. Today was a universal day off for about half of SHIELD, which Fury regretted and swore to fix in the future but for now there were agents de-suited and scattered around the world, enjoying a day that did not involve massive alien invasions or super-soldiers or snarky billionaires or archers who found it fun to hide in ceiling ducts or anything of the sort. The Avengers themselves could be quite frustrating.

The other four Avengers [Thor was away back in Asgard] thought it would be funny to surprise Tony, and so they all met up in Stark tower and took the elevator up to the penthouse.

What they _didn't _expect the doors to open on was Tony having a shouting match with a man who didn't look like he was related to any sort of business.

"You _lost _it?" No one had known that Tony could sound quite so furious.

"I didn't _lose _it-"

"Oh so I just imagined you saying you didn't know where it was!"

"I borrowed quite a lot and hid it in multiple places, do you expect me to remember exactly where I put everything?" The stranger snapped, his British accent growing thicker in anger. "Oh that's right, you expect everyone to be perfect like you!"

"I think you've confused me for Michael-and yeah, I thought maybe you'd remember where you hid something that important!"

"It's not like I thought you'd need it back!"

"_Oh _so I wasn't there to look over your shoulder so you just thought 'oh, it's okay, he won't miss it!' how does that even _work _Balthazar!"

"I said that I'd look for it!"

"That's not helpful, because I need it _now_!"

"It won't take long!"

"And how long is 'not long', a year? Like the last time you said 'not long'?"

"Oh, you do not even get to go _anywhere near _using that against me!" 'Balthazar' turned to watch Tony pace and caught sight of his shocked teammates in the elevator. "Er, G- Tony?"

"What?" Tony snapped, whirling around to be confronted with the same sight.

"Oh."

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Natasha, who had finally found her voice.

"Is there someone here who's not going to report it straight to Fury?" Tony's temper hadn't diminished, though he was visibly trying to be more civil with them.

"Hey!" objected Clint. "Screw SHILED, I think we've got a right to know why you're having a shouting match with this guy."

Tony stared at them-did he look almost desperate? -Before throwing his hands up. "Okay, fine. I was shouting at him because he'd lost something of mine."

"I just said-" the other man objected.

"Shut up, Balthazar!" Tony snapped. "You fucking lost it and you cannot deny it and do you mind not interrupting while I am having a conversation? _Don't you dare leave,_" he warned, for no apparent reason. He spun back to his teammates. "Look, I guess I'll understand if you don't want me around anymore-hell, you can leave if you like since SHIELD didn't really want me around in the first place-"

"Tony," Steve said, hiding his worry, "No one's kicking you out. What's going on?"

The grey-haired man had been eyeing them oddly, almost disdainfully, ever since the rest of the team had arrived. He rolled his eyes at Tony, who raked his hands through his hair, his anger dissolving into nervousness.

"Well, um, I was having an argument when you guys showed up,"

"What did he lose?" Clint interrupted.

"What?"

"You were arguing about something your friend had lost," Natasha pointed out.

"Yes. Well. It was something kind of important. Nothing for you to worry about, though, we'll have it solved soon enough-" he shot a glare at the other man "_hopefully._"

"I think it is our business," said Bruce sternly, but before he could go any further the other man interrupted him.

"You're not really going to lead these mud monkeys on even longer, are you?"

While the Avenger's minds wondered what he meant by _mud monkey_, Tony whirled on him.

"Don't call them that."

"Don't call them what they are? You've drifted quite aways off the beaten track, haven't you, _Gabriel_?"

"Gab-" Steve didn't finish the sentence before the argument was in full swing again.

"Oh, and the beaten path is such a good place to be!"

"It worked, you helped keep it in order!"

"Yes, for a fraction of the time anyone actually used it!"

"Oh yes, that's right, you left!"

"If you're trying to make me ashamed then _bring it_, Balthazar, because I could kick your ass seven ways to Sunday and still have time to rest!"

"Fighting on Sunday, what would Father say?"

"Father can _kiss my ass_, if he cared he would've shown up!"

"And you think he'd condone this, hanging about with _humans_ and playing games?"

This day was starting to go places that no one had expected it too.

"Okay, everybody SHUT UP!" Bruce yelled, managing to shout over Tony and his 'friend'. They both snapped their heads to look at him- it seemed even 'Balthazar' knew about the Hulk.

"We are going to sit down," said Bruce evenly, ignoring the cautious looks from the rest of the team, "And you are going to explain _exactly _what is going on here."

"Hm. How about, fuck that," said Balthazar, and vanished from the spot so suddenly that the phrase 'here one minute, gone the next' had a brand new meaning. The flutter of wings that accompanied his disappearance echoed in the thick silence that now occupied the tower.

Tony felt the eyes of his teammates on him. "I can explain," he said, hoping he wasn't about to be locked up as one of SHILED's new experiments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello! This story was mainly produced once I learned that there were not Harry Potter and Totoro crossovers! I of course rushed to fix this problem, and well, the result stands-or sits on the screen, rather- before you. I don't know how often updates will come, since I'm in the middle of finals, but for now enjoy! It's not meant to be very long, and I'm not sure how well this turned out but oh well. Just for your info, this all takes place after the movie! Satsuki and Mei are both older than Harry.  
**

**"English"**

**"|Japanese|"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Totoro or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stepped smoothly onto the grassy field in which the portkey deposited her, still slightly queasy from the international trip. Japan, of all places, was the last place she'd think to look for Harry Potter.

She surveyed the area, taking in her surroundings. The field was quite wide and deserted, which was probably why the Japanese officials had chosen it for her destination, but in the distance the rooftops of a town could be seen. Judging by the tile and height, it seemed relatively unaffected by whatever sweeping changes had occurred in London, architecture-wise at least.  
Whatever the case, Saitama Perfecture was an old-fashioned little town inland on the island of Honshu. Despite its relative closeness to the capital of Tokyo, it seemed unaffected by time and could have easily been any village circa the late 1950s.

"Konnichiwa!" Someone called from behind her, and Minerva turned to see a woman in a bright kimono smiling at her. "You are McGonagall-san, correct?"

"Yes," said Minerva, holding out her hand. "Are you the representative?"

The woman took her hand and shook it firmly. "I am. My name is Satomi Kurosaki. While you are here, I will also act as a translator, since I have been warned that you do not speak Japanese?"

"I do not," Minerva replied. "There isn't much call for it in my line of work."

"Understandable." Satomi gestured towards the village. "There is a path that way, if you will follow me. Who is it you are looking for?"

"Hogwarts has a message system which automatically writes out a recipient's location on their acceptance letter," Minerva explained. "Harry Potter's letter was addressed here, to this address." She showed Satomi the letter.

If Satomi was surprised by the mention of Harry Potter or the address, the only tell was the slight widening of her eyes. "Yes, I know where that is. Would you like me to show you?"

"That would be wonderful." Minerva stepped lightly over the grass, listening to Satomi talk as the walked towards the road.

"You may be a little late," she said cheerfully. "Schools here in Japan start much earlier than eleven, and 'Harry' may already be attending one."

"Well, I'm sure I can try at least," said Minerva, trying not to let her affront show. Hogwarts was the best in all of Europe! But then again, she thought to herself, who said the boy would be willing to go overseas when there were perfectly good schools here?

The road was packed dirt, and as they walked along it Minerva saw workers in rice paddies on either side and old houses that looked as though they had been there for decades. A forest loomed on the edge of the town, one tree swelling high above the others.

A clatter from behind warned the pair of the people immediately behind them, and a couple children darted down the road on bikes, yelling excitedly to each other. A smaller child followed behind, tailed by an older boy in a cap and school uniform. He nodded respectfully as he passed them, curiously glancing at Minerva.

The house the letter in Minerva's hand was addressed to was another old one, farther out from the rest of the town and right on the edge of the forest. It was white with a little red roof, and the path up to the door was partly a bridge that ran over a little creek full of tiny black fish.

Satomi rapped smartly on the door several times, and an exclamation from inside had her waiting patiently. A man with slightly wild black hair and a pair of thick black glasses opened it, a startled expression resting on his face.

He asked Satomi something in Japanese, and a quick back-and-forth discussion between them left Minerva utterly lost, until apparently they were invited in and Minerva was quickly reminded to leave her shoes at the door. Wondering over the custom, she stepped in and knelt awkwardly at the low wooden table in what was obviously the main room.

Satomi translated Minerva's message to the man, who looked blank for a second but then gave a little 'ah' of comprehension. Satomi translated his response to Minerva.

The man [whose name was Tatsuo Kusakabe] had adopted Harry years ago, when Sirius Black had brought Harry to him. He had owed the man several favors, and was only supposed to look after the baby for a month or so, but when Sirius never returned he decided to adopt him, and only knowing his first name had renamed him Haru.

Before the story could progress further, there was a clatter from the door and a girl's voice called out. "Konnichiwa!|We're back!|"

"|What took so long? I though school got out earlier.|" Mr. Kusakabe got up to answer them.

"|We were visiting the camphor tree!|" a younger voice spoke up. "|Totoro wasn't there, though.|"

"|Well, maybe another time. For now, we have guests, so be sure to put your things away quickly!|"

"|Guests?|" The voice this time was decidedly male. "|Who? Is it Nanny?|"

"|No, she is from England.|"

"|What, really?|"

"Does he have other children?" Minerva asked Satomi, wondering what they were saying.

"He must," Satomi agreed. "It would make sense, for him to be so willing to adopt."

There was a patter of feet and a brunette girl stuck her head through the doorway, pulling it back with a small shriek as she saw them looking straight at her.

"|Mei, that's not polite!|"

It took several minutes for all three children to sit down at the table. Minerva had to stifle a gasp when she first saw Harry-he was so like his father it was like seeing a younger James, with green eyes.

They had all bowed politely and said something-most likely a greeting-when they first saw her, and the youngest, Mei, was staring in unabashed curiosity. Satomi took several minutes to explain the purpose of Minerva's visit.

As it turned out, Harry was already attending a magical school.

"|I'm very sorry,|" he said, which Satomi translated, "|But I really do enjoy my school, and I don't think Hogwarts is really right. From what I've found out, I'm something of a celebrity, and I don't want that. I like my school right now. Perhaps if something changes I'll contact you.|"

Minerva left Japan somehow disappointed and happy at the same time- she would not see him at school, and yet Harry was so like his parents that she couldn't be unhappy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A continuation of the story in chapter one, because I liked the idea and felt like writing more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The conversation had gone alright.

Well, maybe not alright. Tony had managed to stay calm and not fly as far away as possible, but his teammates hadn't taken it as well.

In all fairness, finding out that Iron Man was not only not human but billions of years old and with unknown powers was a little much to take in. At least Bruce hadn't Hulked out.

In any case, they'd all eventually agreed to keep it between the six of them-something Tony was grateful for, because the last thing he needed was Fury on his ass about this, and the rest of the team probably saw how relieved he was. Clint, once he got over the initial shock, had endless amounts of questions and wouldn't leave Tony alone until Tony trapped him in the vents.

That was perhaps a bit mean, but Tony hadn't spent centuries as a Trickster for nothing. He still had a reputation to live up to.

Though, as it turned out, Fury found out anyway.

* * *

"I've called you all here for a reason."

"You didn't call us anywhere," Tony interjected. "We're still in the Tower."

Fury shot Tony a dirty look, but he didn't say anything, because it was of course true. They were still in the tower. Fury had simply shown up and demanded they all meet in an empty conference room on one of the many, many floors.

"Why are we meeting, Fury?" Steve said in an attempt to placate the Director.

"Because I want to know what the hell is going on with this team," Fury snapped.

The silence stretched on so long it was nearly palpable.

"I'm sorry?" said Clint, sounding almost offended. "What's _wrong _with us?"

"Yes," answered Fury. "Something happened with you guys a couple weeks ago, and I want to know what, because after it happened you all started acting like you were hiding some big secret." And _fuck, _Tony tried not to show his nervousness because a couple weeks ago was when the team had caught him with Balthazar.

"That sounds like an insult to my skills," said Natasha, her face blank.

"I am trying to figure out what the hell going on!" Fury pointed at her. "You and Clint have been no help, Tony avoids me, and Steve is possibly the worst liar I've ever come across."

Tony looked accusingly at Steve out of the corner of his eyes. Steve looked uncomfortable.

Fury noticed the look and swung around to face Tony. "Is it you? Have you been getting up to some weird shit that for whatever reason has gone unnoticed by everyone else?"

"Wha - no!" Tony protested, but Fury didn't look convinced.

"I am not leaving," he threatened, "Until I find out exactly what happened."

* * *

Fury took the news considerably worse than Tony's teammates had.

* * *

"So," Tony remarked as Fury sat with his head on the table. "When were you going to tell us about Coulson?"

The rest of the team swiveled to look at Tony, and Fury picked his head off the table.

"What about him?" he said guardedly, the other five watching the interaction like hawks.

"You know-" Tony raised his eyebrows. "About him actually being alive."

There was dead silence for about five seconds before everyone exploded, mostly yelling at Fury, who now looked mildly panicked.

Natasha eventually turned on Tony. "You _knew _and you didn't tell us?"

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" Tony said quickly. "I mean, how would I have known if I were a regular person?"

"How did you know in the first place?" Fury asked angrily.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Coulson got _stabbed _in the _heart_. You think surviving that is an everyday occurrence?"

"You saved him?" Clint asked, sitting down again.

"Yeah. Out of curiosity," Tony said, still talking to Fury, "Why haven't you put him back in the field yet? I mean, you couldn't keep him hidden forever."

Fury sighed heavily and glanced around at the team. "He hasn't actually woken up yet."

Tony's eyes widened, but all six of them said "What?" at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A little spinoff, inspired by a story by Fangirl1313 called 'Of Angels and Hunters'. I got to one specific part and immediately decided to write a spinoff because it seemed a little unfair and I wanted Castiel to be happy. In relation to the quote below, it says 'customary' but for the sake of the story assume it's some minor law since wizards would obviously immediately see angels as some sort of magical creature and legislate the shit out of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_"Half of the reason why no angels bothered with the wizarding world was because it was customary to keep your wings bound to your back unless they were needed for immediate use."_

_-Fangirl1313, 'Of Angels and Hunters'_

* * *

The laws and rules that governed the use of angel wings had been in use for a far shorter period of time than anyone thought, considering that wizardkind had known of their existence - admittedly less for certain and more for faith - since before the Stature of Secrecy came into effect. In recent years, however, their existence became far more certain.

In the past few decades, several laws had been passed, one of the most ridiculous being the Wing Law, which required an angel to keep their wings bound painfully to their back. This had not the expected effect of keeping them from flying everywhere, as it had been intended, but instead making nearly every angel who stopped by Britain purposefully avoid the magical district.

Castiel, who hadn't at first understood the pain of binding wings, had agreed to do so in order to attend Hogwarts. His sister Anna had warned against it, and even on the train to his first year Castiel had understood why- it was incredibly painful.

He'd endured it for four years though, only taking them off during the summer, and his friends Sam and Jo and Sam's brother Dean had never really understood what it was like, since Castiel made a point to never complain about it.

He was sure, though, that Sam had seen the bandages, wrapping around his chest and even shoulders so that not a single feather was visible.

He was sure Sam [aspiring lawyer that he was] had looked up ways to get the law repealed, but as he never spoke about it it was obvious that he'd found nothing.

So Castiel resigned himself to it and told himself that it was just three more years.

* * *

It was mid fifth year when the breakthrough came, and it was only later that Castiel was told the full story.

Gabriel snatched him out of the hallway as Castiel was on his way back to Ravenclaw tower and dragged him down the hallway, gleefully shouting at any angel they passed to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Castiel managed to ask, keeping pace with his older brother.

"It's the wing law!" Gabriel said, still with a huge smile. "They've gotten rid of it!" And that took Castiel's breath away, the news sparking through the angels that had chosen to follow, and he saw some of them break off to go find their other siblings.

Every single angel in Hogwarts was gathered on the dark front lawn, mingling with the others and even tolerating any enemies they had made because this wasn't the time for infighting. Some of the older ones with more power were going around and pressing hands to people's sides, and the look immediately after told Castiel that they were probably vanishing the bindings.

Seconds after he thought that, Gabriel's hand was pressed to him and he felt the pressure around his chest loosen, his wings sagging slightly and itching to be extended fully. No one had done so yet, as if waiting for a signal or an order.

And then, when everyone's binders and bandages were gone, and they were all standing on the sweeping lawn and nearly filling it, something swept through the crowd like a wave of energy and they all leaped into the air, soaring and Castiel found himself so high above the school that the castle was only a tiny orange speck, by a lake of white reflected moonlight and Gabriel was tugging him even higher and oh, he had _forgotten _what it was like to fly so freely.

The sky that night was full of angels, though not a single one of them was visible from the ground. All of the other students were still inside Hogwarts, as if they knew that by going outside they would be interrupting something both new and older than the ground they stood on.

The angels flew until the sun rose, and no one questioned how any of them got back into their dorms or tried to wake them up for classes the next day.

* * *

**The End**

**So what did you think? Please read and review!**


End file.
